Two Peas in a Podcast
Two Peas in a Podcast is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of Littlest Pet Shop and the ninety-third episode overall. Overview The pets worry when they believe Penny Ling will be moving away; after watching Blythe's success in vlogcasting, the Biskits try to create one of their own. Plot The episode starts off with Blythe, who was with Zoe, doing a video vlog. While she disscusses with a caller, The Biskit twins became jealous on what Blythe was doing recently. Brittany became jealous, while Whittany can't take her eyes away from it. Noticing that Blythe's video vlog got about a million hits, The Biskits decided to create their own video vlog. At Littlest Pet Shop, Penny Ling and her owner arrived and sees Mrs. Twombly eating an onion that makes her eyes water & sneezes at the same time. Her eating also took effect on Penny, who also had her eyes watered. At Day Camp, The pets wondered on what was going on Penny's mind. Vinnie told Penny on what's wrong. Penny told the pets about her weekend, but when she told them that she and her owner are moving, the pets are in disbelief. While the pets argue about this urgent situation, Penny wonders about what she just said, while the pets worried: "Penny Ling is moving away!" -Russell, Vinnie, Sunil, Minka, Zoe, & Pepper Meanwhile, The Biskits sarted their own video vlog with their introduction. They got their first caller in, but ends up with the twins suggesting to watch Blythe's video vlog. The next caller, which was Fisher Biskit, told them that their form of social media was rolling smoothly, much to the twins motives. Mr. Biskit promises the girls to attract more viewers for their store, Largest ever pet shop. After their video vlog, the twins ended up with 2 views, making Whittany disappointed. The pets embraced around Penny as Sunil, Minka, Russell, & Vinnie worried about what Penny said. Before Penny can at least talk about what happened earlier in the episode, Zoe came along with a list of thing that Penny wanted to do. Since she can't tell the pets the truth, thanks to Zoe, Penny agrees on doing as much fun as possible, and they all hugged again. At Downtown City High School, Blythe told her friends Sue and Youngmee that she's been invited to an unnamed internet show and the limo may be scheduled for pick-up later on, much to her friends' suspicion. Back at LPS, she got picked up by Biskit's butler, Francois. At the Biskit's Mansion, Blythe was excited for her oppertunity for improvement, but instead met with the Biskit twins in their bedroom, where their video vlog set was located. Thanks to Blythe, The Biskit twins are getting dozens of viewers and positive feedback, but then ignored callers who wants to chat with Blythe. After their Vlog, The Twins makes a proposal to have Blythe featured on their vlog series, but Blythe declined their offer. At Day Camp, while eating some bamboo, Penny asked anyone if they want a bite, but Zoe says that even when they're offered, some of themselve don't have a better tummy. After Penny finished eating, she decided to get some rest, which was the next thing on the list. However, after dreaming on what she said about being moved away, accompanied with the pets, she woke up in a jolt. When Russell took a look on his watch, he told Penny that her favorite show, Picklebabies, was on TV, much to the Pets' dsapproval. Back at Biskit's Mansion, The Twins continued their Vlog, even when Blythe wasn't involved. Whittany & Brittany decided to improvise to in an effort to get more viewers by having Whittany disguised as Blythe. Despite their efforts, they ended up with negative feedback. During her Vlog, Blythe got a call from Youngmee, who told her urgently to swtich to the Biskits Vlog channel. When Blythe saw one of the Biskits in disguise who are trying to get some positive feedback, she decided to confront the Biskits for impersonation. At Day Camp, Penny enjoys watching Picklebabies, while the others are exausted. When Penny tries to tell the pets about what she said, Pepper told her that the show was back on, meaning that Penny doesn't know how long she can keep her truth that long. Blythe head towards The Biskits and demanded Whittany to give up her disguise. She told the Biskits to 'knock it off' because she don't want the twins to treat social media on their terms. To make matters worse, Fisher Biskit told the Twins to put their Vlog series to a halt. Back at LPS, The pets dscusss with Blythe about the fact that Penny may be moving away. Penny decided to tell the pets the truth: She and her owner are moving to a bigger & better apartment on a same building. Penny then said that she enjoys on all the attention whlie doing everything that was from the list and states that sometimes that she wanted something special. The pets agrees on Penny's statement, despite having her truth looked conterversal. Zoe says that the bottomline shows Penny wasn't moving away, and Russell approves as the pets started to cry. Penny then gave Blythe one request, and that is to tell Mrs. Twombly to stop eating onions, and by the end of the episode, Blythe and the pets started bawling tears. Quotes :Penny: No But you... you don't understand sits on the cushion looking at the pets in panic Oh, guess I'll have to wait until everyone settles down starts laughing Ha! Ha! Ha! If i were moving away. It's nice to see how much everyone would miss me.: :Pets: Penny Ling is moving away! ''----'' :Vinnie: And Weeps It did, but now that You're leaving us Forever... sobbing ...I'm really going to miss it! continues to Crying ''----'' :Zoe: I guess the bottom line is that we're very happy, You re not moving away, Sweetie! :Russel: We sure are... :Pets starts crying :Penny: tears Blythe, I do have one request :Blythe: weeps What's that, Penny Ling? :Penny: Sobbing Could you please get Mrs. Twombly to stop eating those onions? :they cry again, Blyhte starts crying louder and louder Cast *Ashleigh Ball - Blythe Baxter *Sam Vincent - Russell Ferguson and Fisher Biskit *Tabitha St. Germain - Pepper Clark *Kyle Rideout - Vinnie Terrio and Teen Boy *Kira Tozer - Minka Mark and Teen Girl #1 *Nicole Oliver - Zoe Trent and Teen Girl #2 *Peter New - Sunil Nevla, François, and Mr. Pettus *Jocelyn Loewen - Penny Ling *Kathleen Barr - Mrs. Twombly *Michael Kopsa - Roger Baxter *Shannon Chan-Kent - Brittany and Whittany Biskit Gallery TPIP.png TPiP 2.png|P.U!! What is That Smell? TPiP 3.png TPiP 4.png TPiP 5.png TPiP 6.png TPiP 7.png TpiP 8.png TPiP 9.png TPiP 11.png TpIP 12.png TPiP 13.png TPiP 14.png TPiP 15.png TPiP 16.png TPiP 17.png TPiP 18.png TPiP 19.png TPIP 20.png TPIP 21.png TPiP 22.png TPIP 23.png TPiP 24.png TPiP 25.png TPiP 26.png TPiP 27.png TPiP 28.png TPiP 29.png TPiP 30.png TpiP 31.png TPiP 32.png TPiP 33.png TPiP 34.png TPiP 35.png TPiP 36.png TPiP 37.png TPiP 38.png TPiP 39.png TPiP 40.png TPiP 41.png TPiP 42.png TPiP 43.png TPiP 44.png|Uh Oh! It's raining Tears! Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes